A motor vehicle typically includes a steering column and a steering gear remote from the steering column. A steering shaft having a steering hand wheel at an outboard end thereof is supported on the steering column for rotation about a longitudinal centerline of the steering column. An intermediate steering shaft is coupled to an inboard end of the steering shaft and to an input shaft of the steering gear. Commonly, the intermediate steering shaft is divided into a pair of separate shaft segments interconnected by a linear vibration isolator consisting of a pair of angularly separated yokes on respective ones of the shaft segments and a single elastomeric isolator disc between the yokes. In order to minimize the transfer of linear vibrations between the shaft segments, the isolator disc should be as axially flexible as possible. In order to transfer steering torque between the shaft segments without perceptible angular looseness, the isolator disc should be as torsionally stiff as possible. However, because the features of the isolator disc which can be varied to increase flexibility usually also concurrently decrease its torsional stiffness and vice versa, it is difficult to optimize the vibration isolation performance of such a single-disc linear vibration isolator without compromising its torsional stiffness performance and vice versa. A linear vibration isolator according to this invention in an intermediate steering shaft is a novel improvement over such single-disc linear vibration isolators.